girls make boys cry
by Break Up Lover
Summary: based off of the song When I Get Home You Are So Dead. Kairi ditches Sora for Riku leaving the brunette in a heartwrenching depression.


_Girls make boys cry._

I stared at her in shock as she began to sob, staring at the ground as though depressed but I knew that she's just trying to come up with her next line. "You're leaving me for my best friend?" I asked once again trying to understand. She looked up and I saw her dry eyes but pathetic features. She's trying to act like this hurts her more but that's not true and it never will be.

I noticed her friends watching. Namine, Selphie, Olette, Riku, Pence, and Tidus were all staring letting me know her true self. She needs friends to get by, but in the end she's just a slut and I thought I needed her. I smiled and forced myself to kiss her forehead, I'm much better at making a show than she is anyway.

"We'll never start over but that's okay. Go be with Riku and have a good life." I whispered and began to walk away but before I could go she grabbed hold of my arm and looked me in the eye with angry and annoyed features. Staring at her I waited to understand what's going and what she wants.

"You messed up somewhere in this relationship, at least say you're sorry." She growled making my lips tighten but then I smiled kindly and nodded.

"I'm sorry but this is for the last time." I informed her and walked past pushing her to the side. I don't care about her anymore. When I was off of the island I let the tears fall freely. I wasted three years of my life with a girl I was sure I'm in love with. She decided to ruin it by sleeping with Riku. I thought she was innocent, an angel even but I guess I had rose colored glasses for so long… too long.

I looked at the sky and was almost ecstatic when I saw the rain. My tears fell harder and soon I was sobbing. On the ground I continued to cry thinking of how many years I wasted pining after her and even the years we were together. She made me cry and I'm a guy. I always thought if one of us was going to cry it'd be me doing something wrong so Kairi would wind up crying. I never once considered _me_ crying over her.

"What did a girl do this time?" A voice asked sounding bored. I closed my eyes tighter and tried not to think, maybe the guy will go away. I was wrong, especially when the person sat down beside me. Ignoring him I continued to sob drowning in self pity and hatred. Suddenly I was pulled back into his lap, before I knew what I was doing I clung to his shirt and buried my face in his chest.

"She never loved me." I whispered and continued to sob feeling the world end all around me. This makes no sense! Why did Kairi have to turn out to be something that's completely opposite of what she tried to convince everyone? All those friends of hers… they'll probably help some other poor sucker believe in her the way I did.

"That's too bad. You seem perfectly loveable to me." The man laughed into my ear and hugged me to him. I didn't say a word and began to feel safe. Glancing up I saw a man with brown hair that clings to his neck with a scar across his face. E had blue eyes that made me feel like a somebody.

"Thanks." I murmured not really feeling like thanking him. I just want to feel… well fully loved right now. Instantly I was on his back getting a piggyback ride to his place. I smiled softly against his back and wanted to feel like I'm loved and cared for, for a bit longer. When he's done with me I'll leave, but until then perhaps I can try liking guys?

"A girl hurt me too." He murmured and brought me inside a house that looked like it's meant for big and important meetings not living. "She just left one day for a man who had been an enemy of mine at one point. I could have sworn he was gay, and it turned out he was and soon left her. She tried crawling back to me but I didn't let her." The man informed me blankly. "My name is Squall, what's yours?" He asked.

I looked up at Squall and saw how intent his eyes were. I'd like to think that it'd be fine to be here with him and try to love this man but I don't know if he's going to turn out to be just like Kairi. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed me. "I'm Sora." I whispered once he moved back. My eyes were half closed and I quickly realized I'm okay with kissing guys.

"Sora, do you think you could love a man?" Squall asked looking at me with such intensity I had to move back slightly not sure and nervous. I don't want to go through the same thing twice, even if this guy seems like he could take care of me.

"Yes… but I don't know." I whispered softly and shook my head.

"_Girls_ make boys cry." Squall murmured into my ear and soon we were kissing, really kissing as he carried me up to his room. I don't want to cry anymore, I just want to feel happy and trust the person I'm with instead of wondering what Kairi is doing and who she's with. I have a feeling with Squall I won't have to worry about it.

"The way… boys do things is odd." I laughed the next day lying next to my boyfriend. He looked over at me and smirked then began to kiss me. Soon we were doing it again and again feeling the weight of the world off our shoulders. I'm going to be happy now.

Finally… because in the end girls make boys cry.


End file.
